


She is good for the girls

by Midnightrose96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightrose96/pseuds/Midnightrose96
Summary: Miranda is Miranda, but is 45 years old in this story, Andy is a 24 year old law student who needs money to pay her studies. Miranda is looking for an Au pair for her girls. Is Andy a perfect match, or does disaster ensue?I suck at summaries,this is my first fanfiction, it was posted on fanfiction.net.  PLEASE let me know what you guys think!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE comment with ideas or criticism, tell me what you guys think. English is not my first language, so I do apologise for any mistakes as well as typing errors. In my country we learn UK English, not USA English. I will continue posting this story here if there is interest. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 1

 

Andrea looked at the classifieds in the paper. This year she will complete a masters degree in law, she had been so excited when she received her letter of acceptance to the program, but worry soon set in. She had always dreamed of completing her masters and now at the age of 24 she has the opportunity, but she does not want to burden her parents with the fees of another year’s studying. So, she is looking for a job that will enable her to study using her own money-this will not be easy as the fees are excessive and waitressing or something similar will definitely not cover the costs. Her eyes scan the pages of the newspaper and a single advertisement catches her eyes.  
AU PAIR POSITION  
2 CHILDREN  
LIVE IN- DUE TO THE EMPLOYERS DIFFICULT SCHEDULE.  
PAYMENT-$50000 PER WEEK  
5 DAYS A WEEK  
CALL 555 253 6780 TO SET UP AN INTERVIEW

Andrea could not believe what she read, the payment in the advertisement had to be a mistake, but even if it is, this job could be perfect. The advertisement was short and did not give much information, but she could work on her dissertation while the kids are at school or even in the evenings and a live- in position would mean that she would not have to pay rent. Andrea dialled the number and wrote the details for the interview down as a woman with a British accent rumbled the instructions. Andrea guessed from the conversation that the woman was the employer’s assistant as her tone was frantic and impersonal.  
Her interview was scheduled for 9am the following day.   
****  
The next morning Andy woke up feeling excited and nervous for the interview. She showered and put on a pair of comfortable jeans and a wool jersey. She printed out her CV and grabbed her leather bag that she carried over her shoulder. She took a taxi to what she assumed was the employers work address at the Elias clark building. She entered the office and got disapproving looks from just about every person in the office. This was the office of some famous fashion magazine and she has never felt so out of place in her entire life. She walked up to the assistant   
“Hi, I’m here for the au pair position” Andrea said hesitantly.  
The red head looked up and with a tone of irritation said, “You’re late.”  
“I’m not supposed to be here for another five minutes.”  
“You have come to see Miranda Priestly, if you are not fifteen minutes early, then you are late!”  
“Emily”, a soft voice called from behind glass doors and Andy was startled by the speed with which the assistant rushed to the door. When the assistant came out a moment later she told Andrea that she could enter. Feeling unsure of herself Andrea walked through the doors to find a woman with white hair and the most beautiful elegant face that Andrea has even seen. The woman was sitting behind her desk, but Andrea could still see that she was the embodiment of style and fashion in a tight fitting black dress that clung to her perfectly, which made Andy feel even worse about herself.

The woman seemed to be unaware of her presence in the office and after a long moment, Andy cleared her throat and said, “H Hi, I’m Andy…”. Without even looking up the woman said, “Are you just going to stand there of are you going to give me your resumé? Andy fumbled for the document and when she finally found it she approached Miranda’s desk and held the document out to her. Miranda finally looked up and scrutinised Andy with a disgusted look, Andy hoped that the look was directed at her clothes and not at herself, but she could not tell. Miranda’s face was stunning and even this disapproving look seemed to take Andy’s breath away. What the fuck is the matter with me?? This woman is tearing me apart with a look and I can’t form a coherent thought. Focus! Miranda looked over the document with faint disinterest and then back to Andy. “What makes you think that you are capable of being an au pair for my children?” Miranda asked. “Well I am great with kids, I used to babysit all the time in high school and even University, I can help them with homework, play with them, I did an emergency medical course, so you know that they are safe with me. I am very reliable and trustworthy. If I may ask, how old are your children?” Miranda paused and then said, “They are three years old, why are you interested in this position if you have a law degree?”. “Well, I am doing my masters this year and I really need the money for my studies, I would really enjoy being your children’s au pair and I am sure you and your husband will find me very helpful and reliable.” Miranda’s face hardened and she glared at Andy, “I do not have a husband and I am not sure that I can find anyone wearing that jersey reliable, I am not about to trust my children with some fat girl who assumes things about my life and then takes it upon herself to judge my situation." Andy stood frozen, an expression of fear on her face, why did she have to day husband? She does not know this woman, why did she say that. Feeling like such an idiot and getting more nervous every second that Miranda looked at her with steely eyes, Andy stammered, “I am so sorry, I did not mean to judge you, I don’t even know you …” “You do not know who I am?” Miranda said gave Andy a disgusted look, “Well I suppose I should not be surprised, that’s all”. Miranda went back to her work and Andy just stood there stunned, she could not believe that this woman dismissed her just like that. She did not even bother to day anything else and just walked out of the office as fast as she could. Tears of humiliation and anger brimmed in her eyes, how dare that woman treat her like that? Andy felt overcome with emotion as she stood outside the building. She should hate Miranda, and yet she just wanted to look into those beautiful blue eyes again, she wanted to impress Miranda and she did not know why.

Andy felt miserable and she wandered the streets aimlessly. Lunchtime came, and Andy got a donut to help her forget her worries, she reached the park and went to sit on a park bench. She took out the paper to start looking for another job. “Hey”, she heard a small voice and she lowered her newspaper to find an adorable small blonde girl looking at her. “Hey there sweetheart.” Andy said sweetly and looked around to see who the little girl belongs to. “Can I have some of your donut?” the girl asked, and Andy laughed, “I’m sorry sweety but you will have to ask your mommy or daddy first.” The girl looked around but did not seem to see the person who brought her to the park. “I’m Caroline, what is your name, can I sit with you?” “My name is Andy and sure you can, who brought you to the park darling?”, Andy asked. “Mommy did, but I don’t know where she is now.” Andy smiled at the fact that the little girl did not sound worried by this. Caroline clumsily climbed on the bench and into Andy’s lap and started touching Andy’s hair. Andy smiled at the little girl who suddenly made her forget all her worries. “Andy, I don’t like your sweater.” The little girl said, and Andy laughed and said, “You are not the only one.”. Caroline traced her fingers on Andy’s face and asked, “Why are you sad Andy?”, “I just had a rough morning sweetheart, don’t worry about me. Caroline kept talking to Andy and Andy kept up with the conversation while they were walking around the park looking for Caroline’s mom. They walked hand-in-hand and Andy felt so much better.  
****

Miranda had taken the girls to the park in her lunch break as she did not have a nanny for them at the moment. She watches as Cassidy slipped down the slide and she stood up when she could not see Caroline. Miranda’s thoughts had been swimming and now she had to look for Caroline. She did not panic yet, as Caroline was a bit more difficult than Cassidy and she liked to wander off, she was very fussy and did not like many people. The previous nanny worked for Miranda for two years and Caroline still refused to talk to her. Miranda supposed that Caroline was a little more like herself. She called Cassidy and they started walking around, looking for Caroline. Miranda heard Caroline’s voice and followed it, it came from behind a big tree and Miranda stopped, curious to hear what Caroline was saying as she would never talk to a stranger. “I rode a horse and we ate cake and we had two cakes because it was my sister’s birthday too…” Miranda heard, followed by “That sounds amazing Caroline, I like horses too, do you see your mommy anywhere sweetheart, she is probably looking for you.” The voice sounded sweet and oddly familiar and Miranda could hear some laughter in it at her daughter’s excitement. 

Andy picked Caroline up as the little girl held her arms outstretched just as someone came from behind the tree. Andy stood in shock as she saw that it was in fact Miranda Priestly. Miranda’s face mirrored her own and Andy realised Caroline must be her child as she had a matching twin holding her hand. “Mommy! This is my new friend Andy, she had a bad day, but she says that I made her feel better and that she likes horses too and she does the crossword puzzle just like you mommy.” Caroline said excitedly, and Miranda looked warily at Andy before saying, “Bobbsey, how many times have I told you not to run off like that, mommy worries when she can’t find you.”. Andy could not help to find Miranda interacting with her daughter adorable, even after how horrible she made her feel this morning. Andy handed the child over to Miranda, looking into her eyes and before Miranda could take the child, Caroline placed a wet kiss on Andy’s face and said, “Bye Andy”, Andy smiled at the girl and said, “Bye Caroline, bye Cassidy (Caroline told her about her sister), bye Miranda” and walked off, refusing to humiliate herself further by engaging with Miranda. 

Miranda stared after Andy, the young girl certainly had a beautiful smile. Why did Caroline have to make friends with the poor girl she probably reduced to tears this morning. She tried to forget the girl’s intense gaze later at home, but it was difficult as Caroline would not stop talking about “Andy”. Fuck! I’m going to have to hire her. She called Emily and told her to call Andy and give her the details.


	2. Chapter 2- Settling in

Chapter 2

On Sunday night Andy had her few boxes packed in a cab and was on her way to Miranda Priestly’s townhouse. The call from Emily was a surprise to Andy, but she was happy that she got the job. Andy approached the massive townhouse with anticipation and rang the doorbell. The door opened within seconds and Miranda stood in front of her. The older woman glanced over her body and this made Andy feel self-conscious, what did Miranda think of her? “Good evening Andrea”   
“Hey, I brought my suitcase and a few boxes, I hope that is okay” replied Andy.  
“Yes, that is in order, your room is up the stairs, the second room to the right, go set down your things and then I would like to speak to you, meet me in the study” Miranda said and pointed to the room on Andy’s left. 

Andy carried her belongings to her new room, the room was big and beautiful and had a double bed, desk and another cabinet with a mirror. Andy headed downstairs and sincerely hoped that her conversation with Miranda will go better than the interview. She had googled Miranda and learned that Miranda was 45 Years old, she was basically the Queen of fashion and she was never married, she got her two girls from artificial insemination, because she really wanted children and she never met the right person to marry. Andy was glad to know that Miranda was not married…which she knew was totally inappropriate, she should not care whether her employer is married, but that did not stop her from still being relieved. She knocked on the study door and Miranda looked up and gestured for Andy to come in. “Andrea, I would just like to say that you got this job, because of the fact that Caroline likes you so much, she is an excellent judge in character and I trust her judgement. Do not disappoint me.” Miranda stated while studying Andy’s face. “Miss Priestly I promise that I will do my best to take care of your girls.” Andy said, and Miranda replied “You may call me Miranda. I am a very busy woman, that is why I need you there to look after my darlings. They are everything to me and although I wish that I could be there for them all the time, it is not possible with my career. They are three years old, they go to a small playgroup in the mornings and will soon have other activities as well. You must be there to provide them with whatever they need and to keep contact with me to let me know what is going on. I made this folder with all the information that you could possibly need. I pay you a very reasonable amount, but it is not for nothing, if I want my girls with me on a business trip, you will accompany us, if I have to work late hours you will tuck them in and wait for my return to tell me about their days. Do you understand?”.  
Miranda handed the file to Andy, Andy took the heavy file, she was impressed by Miranda’s dedication to her children. She looked into those beautiful blue eyes and said, “I understand, and I give you my word that I will look after them as if they are my very own children.” Miranda tilted her head and regarded Andy with a piercing look. “Well then, let me officially go introduce you to them.”.

 

Miranda guided Andy to the living room where the girls were watching a movie. The younger woman had seemed sincere when she talked about her care for the children, which made Miranda very happy. She could see why Caroline could trust those big brown doe eyes, Andrea had a certain innocence that Miranda found alluring. When they reached the living room the girls turned, and Caroline ran to Andy and jumped into her arms, “Hey Andy, mommy said that you are going to look after me and Cassidy?”. Andy laughed and put Caroline on her hip and replied, “Yes darling I am going to look after you.” Andy seemed so natural with the girls as she bent down and extended her hand to Cassidy, “I’m Andy and you must be Cassidy, your sister told me all about you.” Cassidy giggled and shook Andy’s hand. Miranda felt something inside her tingle when she saw the three of them together and she knew that she had made the right choice. 

 

Andy said goodnight to the girls and Miranda, refreshed in the bathroom across from her room and climbed into bed with the file. She was supposed to see that the girls eat breakfast at 8am – they had a chef, but only for dinner- then she drops the girls off at playgroup at 9am and picks them up at 2pm. Easy enough. 

 

The next morning Andy got up at 5am so that she could go for a run before making the girls’ breakfast. It was still summer, so she decided to wear a sports-bra, a white tank top and pair of black exercise shorts. The air was refreshing in the morning and Andy got a good run in- Miranda’s “fat” comment did not sit well with her- while taking in her new surroundings. This area is much nicer than her old neighbourhood. She finished her run, and walked into the kitchen to get some water. As she walked into the kitchen, the fridge door closed, and Miranda jumped and dropped the pitcher of orange juice when she saw Andy standing there. “Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just went jogging and wanted to get some water.” Andy blurted while bending down to start picking up the broken pieces. When she looked up, she swallowed hard, Maranda was wearing a silk night dress that was covered by a robe that fell open when she dropped the pitcher. Andy’s gaze looked up passed creamy legs that were perfectly formed, she could tell that Miranda could dance, when she reached Miranda’s thighs, her brain could not function, and she got up to force her eyes away from the legs and her thoughts away from imagining having those sexy thighs wrapped around her while she…no no no!!. Miranda had an irritated expression on her face, but it softened when she took in Andy’s appearance. Andy’s slim body was toned and well-shaped, the sweat on Andy’s shirt drew Miranda’s attention to her perfectly round breasts that were begging to escape the tank top. Andy looked panicked, obviously afraid that Miranda was about to bite her head off, but Miranda just said, “Andrea it’s fine, go get ready, I’ll take care of this.” Miranda’s eyes lingered on Andy’s ass as she left the room and immediately scolded herself.   
Andy was eating cereal and chatting with the girls when Miranda descended the stairs, dressed in heels and a red dress that made it hard for Andy to tear her eyes away. Miranda entered the kitchen and said goodbye to Andy and the girls, and Andy could not help to be jealous when Miranda gave both of the girls goodbye kisses and merely nodded to Andy.  
Andy dropped the girls off at their playgroup and worked on research for her dissertation until she had to pick them up again, Miranda had a driver but had given Andy the keys to her Mercedes to drive the girls around with. Andy had a great time bonding with the girls over lunch, after which they played a game of hide and seek and then they did a puzzle together. Miranda came home in time for dinner, the chef-Julie- made a delicious lasagne for dinner. Miranda seemed fatigued, but spoke with the girls about their day. The twins excitedly told Miranda about their games with Andrea and Miranda would laugh and meet Andy’s eyes every now and then. Andy loved seeing Miranda with her children, she seemed so happy. Miranda tucked the girls in and knocked on Andy’s door, Andy looked up from a book and sat up, “Goodnight Andrea, I am pleased that the girls get along so well with you.” Andy was stunned at the compliment and simply said, “As am I, sleep well Miranda.”

In the coming weeks Andy settled into the routine of her new life. Miranda did not exchange many words with her, but Andy learned what made Miranda happy, angry, what pleased her and what she hated. She tried to please Miranda as much as she could and in return Miranda seemed softer. Andy loved Miranda’s laugh and would very much like to be the cause of it.


	3. Chapter 3-Trip to dreamland

Chapter 3

*Andy wakes up and it is still dark, Miranda is standing in the doorway. She walks over and sits on the bed next to Andy. “Miranda what are you…” Miranda holds a finger to her mouth, “Shhh, you have to be quiet.”. She pushes Andy onto the bed and covers her lips with her own soft lips. Andy is paralyzed by shock and desire. She can feel Miranda’s body- in her small satin night dress-on top of hers making it burn with desire at the contact. Her body starts to react when Miranda licks a line down her neck and slides a hand into her pyjama pants. “God, you are so wet, you naughty girl” Miranda purrs and Andy moans and bucks her hips against Miranda’s touch. “Fuck…Miranda that feels so good” she breaths out and Miranda enters her with two fingers and starts fucking her, while riding Andy’s leg and all the sensations are overwhelming Andy, she is so close, and she begs “Don’t stop, please Miranda”. Her orgasm takes over her body, she feels Miranda’s breath in her neck…  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Andy startled awake and felt dirty. Her body felt like it was on fire. What the fuck was that dream? Andy has had sexy dreams, but firstly not about her employer and secondly, she has never actually had an orgasm in her dream. She got up quickly to go have a cold shower. These thoughts and dreams need to stop!

At the breakfast table, Andy tried to avoid making eye contact with Miranda. She had made herself and the twins some pancakes. When Miranda looked up, her eyes gravitated towards Andy’s face and she held the stare for quite some time, as the seconds passed, Andy began to squirm under her gaze. “Miranda, is something the matter?”, Miranda’s eyes snapped up, as is being caught. Then Miranda simply stood up and approached Andy, whose heart was beating out of her chest. Miranda took a napkin and wiped it over Andy’s chin. “Just some syrup, you really should eat less of that, I don’t want the girls to start dousing their food in sugar like you.”. When Miranda left the kitchen, Andy felt like she could breathe again, and the twins started giggling at her.   
Later that morning she got a call from Miranda’s office, assuming that it was Emily who had to arrange something she picked up, “Hey Em, what’s up?” (She got along quite well with Emily, although Emily acted standoffish at first, Andy quickly got on her good side when she would call Emily when Miranda left the house early as a warning). “Andrea this is not Emily, I have an event this weekend in Paris and I would like to have the twins with me.” came the reply. “Oh, sorry Miranda, of course, is that all?” “No Andrea, if that was all then I could have told you at home this evening, we will be in the public eye this weekend and you cannot be seen with me in the clothes that you wear, come by later and see Nigel for your wardrobe for this weekend. That’s all.”. The line went dead and Andy didn’t know how to feel, Miranda had insulted her clothes-repeatedly and now she has to pick up clothes for the weekend, but she was still thrilled at the idea of the four of them spending time together this weekend. 

Andy was happy to see Nigel. They had only seen each other a few times, but she already knew they were kindred spirits. He calls her six, as according to him, she was the first girl in the office that wears a size bigger that two. She would be offended, but his warm smile and hilarious remarks made that impossible. When she walked into the closet, Nigel was already there. “Six, Miranda told me that I would have the honour of burning your old clothes!” he said, “Hey Nige, nope just get me something acceptable to wear for this weekend, but try not to make me too uncomfortable.”. He looked through the clothes and picked random outfits, but to Andy’s relief he seemed to know what she would and would not wear. “So, the ice queen is making you work the weekend, weren’t you supposed to have a date with the girl you met at the coffee shop last week?” Nigel asked, “Well yeah, but I cancelled, I don’t mind spending the weekend with Miranda, Miranda’s kids I mean, I have never been to Paris and it should be fun, the coffee shop girl was not my type anyhow.” Andy rambled. Nigel raised his eyebrows, and said, “You said she was a tall blonde, sounds like anyone’s type, but whatever you say Six.”.

It was Thursday afternoon and Andy was helping the girls pack for Paris. The girls were so excited and could not stop babbling about all the fun they were going to have with Andy in Paris. That night at dinner Miranda joined them and seemed excited-as excited as Miranda can seem -for the weekend. “Andrea are you packed for tomorrow?” she inquired, “Yes Miranda, I have packed and don’t worry I did not pack any ugly jerseys or anything of my own for that matter.”. Miranda had a small smile on her face and continued to converse with her daughters about the weekend.

The following morning Andy dressed in a little black dress-a Gucci one that Nigel mentioned would please Miranda especially, complete with high heels and La Perla underwear, which was necessary when wearing Prada according to Nigel. She walked through the door with her suitcase and walked past Miranda, who continued to walk to the house, but turned around to take in Andy’s appearance.

Miranda’s POV  
Miranda was absolutely captivated by Andrea in the clothes that Nigel selected. Andrea didn’t usually show much skin, but her pale perfect legs looked delicious and the heels and dress made Miranda want to cup Andy’s ass from behind. She would have to thank Nigel, but it would appear he did his job a little too well, as Miranda felt a searing heat flow to her core every time she looked at Andrea-which is completely unacceptable, Andrea is the girls’ nanny. Miranda tried to control herself and hoped that the outfits that Nigel picked out for Andy for the rest of the weekend would be less enticing.  
They flew first class, Andy sat next to Miranda as the girls wanted to play card games with each other to keep busy. Miranda had a copy of the French Runway magazine Andy smiled when she saw that Miranda was actually making corrections. Andy took out a law journal and started reading an article. As she read, she could suddenly feel Miranda’s eyes on her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Miranda regarding her with an expression that she could not place. Her cheeks began to burn, and she decided to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She got up and Miranda looked down at the magazine, just as Andy was passing Miranda’s seat, there was turbulence and the next thing Andy knew she was in Miranda’s lap, one of Miranda’s hands on her waist, the other on her breast. Miranda’s face was close enough to Andy’s that she could feel the girl’s ragged breath on her lips, “Oh my God, Miranda I am so sorry!” Andy said while looking into Miranda’s eyes. Miranda seemed almost too stunned to react, but when her eyes flickered down to her own hands, she removed them as if she had been burned. Andy got up and hurried to the bathroom, she was sure that her blush had reached her chest by now.

Miranda had three rooms booked at a beautiful hotel and Andy was mesmerised by the beauty of the city and its artistic wonders. Today was Friday, Miranda’s event was Saturday evening and they fly home Monday morning. Andy was unpacking and hanging her expensive clothes, when there was a soft knock on the door. When she opened it, Miranda was standing in front of her, “Andrea, apart from the event tomorrow evening, I have a few other meetings, but other than that I would like to accompany you and the girls on whatever you have planned with them.” “Of course, Miranda, the girls will be so happy.” Andy replied. Miranda scanned Andy’s face for a second and then said, “I am taking the girls out for ice cream, would you like to join us?”.

The four of them had made their way downstairs and were in the lobby where an attractive man approached Miranda. Miranda air kissed him and said, “How are you Christian? Andrea this is Christian Thompson”. Miranda was polite, but Andy could see that she did not like Christian very much. Christian turned his attention to Andy and kissed her hand, “You must be Miranda’s new assistant, you look stunning in that outfit.”, Andy smiled politely, although she was rather uncomfortable and said, “No, I look after the girls actually”. Christians eyes roamed over Andy and Miranda could feel a coil of jealousy burn inside her-but she had no reason to feel this way. Christian gave a sideways glance to Miranda who had a cold look on her face, put his hand on Andy’s shoulder and said, “Well if you have some time off this weekend, maybe we can have dinner sometime.” Andy looked uncomfortable, but before she could answer, Miranda interjected, “Christian please take your hand off the girl, we have somewhere to be.” and Andy and the girls followed her quickly out the door. 

When they were sitting in the ice cream parlour, Miranda turned to Andy and said, “Andrea if you would like to go to dinner with mister Thompson, feel free, I did not mean to interrupt, you just seemed uncomfortable.”. Andy stammered, “I have no desire to do so, I was just afraid to seem impolite to a colleague of yours.”. Miranda was relieved, she had wanted to rip Christians hand off Andy’s body, but that was not her place, yet she interrupted them. She could not seem to help herself. Andy took a bite of ice scream, Miranda seemed pleased with her answer and Andy relaxed a little, until Cassidy felt the need to contribute to the conversation, “Andy is dating one of the teachers at school mom, miss Grey.”. Miranda’s eyes shot up to Andy’s at this and Andy could feel her cheeks burning again., “No Cassidy sweetheart, I had coffee with miss Grey a few weeks ago, but we are not dating.”, she turned to Miranda and said, “Really we’re not.”. Miranda had a steely look on her face and Andy wanted to sink into the ground, did Miranda think that it was inappropriate that Andy went on a date with a teacher at the girls’ school? Andy could not stand Miranda being mad at her. “Andrea, who you date is none of my concern.” Miranda said with a tone of disinterest, but inside she was bothered by the comment, she hated the thought of some woman taking Andy out, maybe they were still dating, and Andy is just embarrassed to admit it. Andy lowered her gaze, avoiding eye contact with Miranda, which was probably a good thing as it prohibited her from looking at Miranda’s lips while she ate her strawberry ice cream, and staring at her tongue licking away a drop of ice cream and thinking about that tongue and all the places that she would like it to be.


	4. Chapter 4- Once upon a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for everyone leaving kudos and comments. I have some more chapters of this story, please let me know whether I should post them and whether you like this fanfic.

Chapter 4

After a meeting with a potential new photographer, Miranda went to the girls’ room, it was still early, and she hoped that they would be awake. When she entered their room, it was empty. She walked to Andy’s room and before she knocked, she heard the girls giggling- Andy was telling them a story. Miranda smiled, Andy was so sweet, she could never have imagined that her daughters would love Andy so much. She knocked on the door and Caroline and Cassidy simultaneously shouted for her to come in. Andy was on the bed, a twin’s head on each shoulder, Andy paused her story and shyly looked up at Miranda, “I’m sorry, I tucked them in, but they didn’t want to go to sleep.” Andy said, but Miranda just smiled and said, “No, don’t worry, I was hoping that my girls would still be up, please don’t stop the story on my account.”. Andy couldn’t help but wish that she was included in the “my girls”, but she knew she was silly. Caroline said, “Come sit with us mommy!” and Miranda awkwardly sat down lower on the bed with them. Miranda took in the sweet scene before her and listened to the story about two princesses and their adventure with their horses that Andy obviously made up for the twins. She couldn’t help but notice that Andy was not wearing her usual flannel pyjamas, but an almost see through night dress and the outline of her breasts was perfectly visible through the thin material. Every now and then through Andrea’s story, she would look up at Miranda and she had a slight blush, Miranda assumed that Andrea must have been a bit embarrassed about the story or the fact that Miranda sat there looking at her while she was in bed. When the story was over, the twins were told to go wait in their room for Miranda and they reluctantly started to climb out of the, but not before giving Andy a kiss on each cheek. When Miranda stood up from the bed, Cassidy said, “Mommy aren’t you going to give Andy a good night kiss?”  
Andy and Miranda blushed at the question, Andy expected Miranda to give Cassidy an excuse, but instead she moved over to Andy and gave her a feather light kiss on the cheek. As it was happening, Andy could not breath, her entire body was on fire and she could smell the intoxicating fragrance of Miranda mixed with her perfume. Miranda’s lips were so warm and soft against her, she didn’t want the amazing sensation to end. Miranda turned to look at Cassidy and Caroline, who seemed content and started to leave the room. When Miranda turned back to Andy, she glanced over the part of Andy that was not covered by the duvet and her a warm shock shot to her core when she saw that Andy’s nipples have hardened under the silk of the dress. She forced her eyes up to meet Andrea’s chocolate brown doe eyes. “Goodnight Andrea.” She managed to say, even though she had little control over her own body at that point. “Goodnight Miranda, sweet dreams.” replied Andy and Miranda couldn’t help but think that her dreams would definitely be about Andy and they would most definitely be sweet.

Andy struggles to fall asleep, she kept thinking about Miranda who slept in the room across from her. What was Miranda doing? Was she already asleep? Andy kept thinking about the soft kiss against her cheek and Miranda sitting on her bed. She thought about slipping her hand into her own underwear and relieving some of the sexual tension, but she knew the thoughts of Miranda would not go away.

 

The next morning the four of them went to a small restaurant that was famous for its breakfast. Andy was pleased when she saw Miranda’s approving look when she saw Andy a white Chanel dress and matching heels. Luckily for Miranda’s part, Andy did not see her fully appreciating Andy from behind. Over breakfast Andy told Miranda about her plans to take the girls to the Louvre, a chocolatier and the aquarium, “…but we will be back before you leave for the Gala.” Andy said. Miranda seemed sad that she had meetings to attend all day. 

 

After an eventful day with the twins, Andy was reading them a story from a book that they bought earlier the day, when she got a call from Miranda, “Andrea, I can’t seem to be able to fasten the clasp of my dress, can you please come help me?”. Andy entered the room and almost tripped over her own feet when she saw Miranda in a heart shaped, low cut black dress, that showed an ample amount of Miranda’s flawless pale skin. Miranda’s white hair had not been done yet and Andy could not believe how sexy it looked as a stray strand hung in Miranda’s face. Miranda’s face looked regal and slightly predatory and Andy felt like she should not be trusted near Miranda at this moment. “Please move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me.” Miranda said, and Andy scurried behind Miranda, her fingers grazed silky soft skin as she zipped Miranda up and fastened the small clasp at the top of the zip. Miranda shivered slightly, and Andy was so tempted to touch Miranda again. Miranda fixed her hair and paused when Andy made no movement to walk out of the room. She turned and regarded Andy quizzically. Andy started to walk out of the room, but turned just before she reached the door and said, “Miranda, you look absolutely breath-taking, have a good evening.”. Miranda looked up and said, “I will try my best, but I truly despise these events.” And before she could stop herself Andy replied, “Then don’t stay out too late.”.

After Andy had tucked in the twins, who fell asleep quickly after the busy day, she could not stop thinking about Miranda. Miranda, looking like a goddess at the Gala, all eyes will be on her. Countless suitors will want to dance with her. Some may even put their paws on her. Will Miranda like it? Will she allow someone to touch her? Andy was driving herself mad with jealousy, but Miranda was not hers. She doesn’t have a say. Her comment earlier was inappropriate enough. Andy could not sleep. At home, she always stays awake to see Miranda home safely and now she has to do the same. She went to the girls’ room to wait there, Miranda always looks in on the twins before going to sleep.

Miranda left the Gala at the earliest possible moment. She hated having to be pleasant to all the pretentious guests who insist on speaking with her, just because they want something from her. By the time Miranda was finally at the hotel it was past two in the morning. She went to the girls’ room to kiss them tonight. She opened the door and there on an armchair next to the bed sat Andrea. The young woman was reading and did not hear Miranda come in immediately. “Andrea, you did not need to wait up, the girls must have been asleep hours ago.” Miranda whispered. Andy’s eyes shot up and raked over Miranda’s body, “Oh I know, I just wanted to make sure that you were…I mean that you know about the plans for tomorrow.”. “What are they?” Miranda enquired, “We’re going to Euro Disney, I know you were supposed to have a meeting tomorrow, but the girls would really like for you to join. Cancel the meeting. Please join us “. A small smile formed on Miranda’s lips, “Alright Andrea, now go get some sleep.” Andy said goodnight and left, Miranda could see that Andy was tired, yet she waited up to talk to her. The girl was truly endearing, maybe even cared for her, worried about her getting here safe. Miranda cast the thoughts from her head. Andrea was merely a great employee.

Flashes of pale, perfect, strong thighs, she can’t help herself, she has to touch. Perky perfect breasts, nipples that harden under her touch. Warm breath on her neck, she begs, pleads to touch and be touched. She looks up into big doe eyes that don’t look so innocent anymore…  
Miranda startled awake, and she felt like she could not breathe. It was only 5am, but she decided to go take a cold shower. She can no longer deny the identity of the girl that has been taking over her dreams.

“Miranda, I am sorry, but you cannot come with us in those heels”, Andrea said with a laugh. Miranda gave her an angry look, but she softened as she heard the twins giggle. “Yeah mommy, we are going to walk al over the place”, Cassidy chipped in. Miranda reluctantly put on jeans and sneakers that Andy had bought for Miranda and herself the previous day. 

They were having a great time at the theme park, the twins spent time with the princesses, raided the gift shop and got their faces painted. “Mommy can you and Andy come with us on this rollercoaster, look we are tall enough”, Caroline enquired. “No Bobbsey, I think we will just wait here for you.”, Miranda replied. Andy got a mischievous look in her eyes and said, “Yeah guys, I better wait here with you guys, I think your mother is scared.”. Miranda looked stunned as if she could not believe Andy’s nerve, and the girls giggled. Andy smiled when Miranda made her way to the entrance for the rollercoaster, the ride had carts that take two people and the twins got into one and Andy and Miranda took the cart behind them. Andy swallowed as Miranda gave her a devilish look, but when the ride made a movement, Andy saw a flash of fear pass over Miranda’s face. Andy immediately felt bad for challenging Miranda. The ride started Miranda tried to look normal, but when it got faster Miranda closed her eyes. Andy looked at Miranda and then grabbed her hand, she felt a spark run down her spine and her heart beat faster, she thought that Miranda would pull her hand away, but instead she tightened her grip on Andy’s hand and looked at Andy, as if she was suddenly unaware that she was on the ride.   
The twins wanted to buy the picture for the ride and Andy complied. In the picture the twins have their hands in the air laughing, behind them Andy is smiling, her hair waving and Miranda is looking at Andrea, with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5- Meet the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for leaving kudos and comments! Sam 1960, Dannie1981, Jecaba, Thisusernameistaken and Victor, this is for you. I'll post more chapters if the interest in the story continues! Thank you for the support.

After the Paris trip, Andrea felt closer to Miranda than ever. Miranda began to open up towards her more and more as the weeks passed. It seemed to Andy as if Miranda enjoyed their talks over breakfast and dinner.  
It was a Monday morning and Andy received an email from her mother:  
Morning dear,  
I know that you have said that you are too busy for a visit, but I’m worried about you honey. Your father and I are coming this weekend. We will stay at a hotel and won’t bother you too much. We just want to make sure that you are alright. You have seem so reoccupied the last few months, is there a girl that we have to meet? ;) We love you darling.

Andy quickly typed a reply:  
No mom, there is nobody for you to meet. I have just been busy with my work and writing my dissertation. See you this weekend, Love you.

Andy found Miranda at the breakfast table and hesitantly asked, “Miranda, my parents are insisting that they come and visit from Ohio this weekend. I know that I am watching the twins on Saturday, but will it be okay if my parents come and see me here while I watch the twins?”, Miranda looked intrigued and drew her glasses over her lips,   
“That will be fine Andrea, where are your parents staying?”  
“At a hotel nearby, I’m not sure which one…”  
“Nonsense Andrea, they can stay here for the weekend.”  
“A-Are you sure, it may be an inconvenience and my mother will humiliate me with questions about my life, she might even bother you.”  
“Andrea, I have no problem with answering questions, I would love to meet your parents.” Miranda said with a slightly mischievous tone (which made Andy worry even more).  
“Alright, thank you Miranda.” Andy said and blushed as Miranda gave her an uncharacteristically sweet smile.

Andy met Nigel for coffee the next day as they usually did on Tuesdays.   
“Nigel! I don’t know what to do, my parents are coming this weekend and Miranda said that they should stay at the townhouse, which makes me really nervous.”  
“Hold up Six, Miranda invited your parents to her house?”  
“Yeah, it was really nice of her, but it might be awkward, why are you so surprised?”  
“Have you had any guests at the townhouse since you started working there?”  
“Well…no.”  
“Miranda must really like you then to invite your parents, Six, I would have never taken you for a dragon slayer!”.  
Andy nearly spewed her drink into Nigel’s face, but managed to just cough, she felt a blush creep over her face, “Nigel! I’m not, why would you say that?”  
“OH.MY.GOD, you have the hots for her!”  
“W-what, I do not! Nigel can we please just not talk about his?”  
“Oh no dear, you are going to tell Nigel all about this.”

 

Andy had a great week with the girls, who have started swimming lessons and were ecstatic about Andy’s parents’ visit. It was Thursday night and Andy was nervous about her parents’ arrival Friday evening. Miranda had joined her and the girls for dinner and the girls were flooding Andy with questions, “So do you think your parents will like us?”, Caroline asked in a concerned voice.   
“Of course they will sweetheart, who can not like those blue eyes and adorable smiles and you girls are so kind-hearted and sweet, they will love you, believe me.”, Andy laughed.  
“What do your parents do?”, asked Miranda.  
“My father is a lawyer, but he doesn’t practice any more, he just writes now and my mother a teacher”, came Andy’s reply.  
Miranda seemed pleased with the answer and they fell into a light conversation about Andy’s father’s work and her home town.

 

The next day, Andy was walking the dog with the girls, when they reached the house, Miranda was getting out of the car. Andy wondered if Miranda came home early because of her parents, as she usually came home hours later. To Andy’s surprise, Miranda did not go into the study or her room, but asked the girls if they wanted to watch a movie. “Frozen Please mommy!” Cassidy screamed, and Andy put in the DVD while Miranda got comfortable on the couch, her feet tucked in under her. The girls sat on a fluffy blanket in front of the couch where they usually watched movies. Andrea went to sit on the other side of the large couch, but Caroline said, “Andy come sit between me and Cas please” and put on her best puppy-dog face. Andy sat on the blanket between the girls, in front of Miranda. The movie started, and Andy was too aware of Miranda’s presence behind her to concentrate on the movie. Andy could not see the look of adoration on Miranda’s face when Andy sang the songs with the girls (this was probably the tenth time that she has watched this movie). It was the part in the movie when the song Let it go was sung and Andy gasped softly when she felt manicured nails drag through and play with her hair. She sensation caused her entire body to heat up and she sat impossibly still, scared that Miranda would stop if she moved. At first Miranda just played with her hair, dragging her fingers through it, then she dragged her nails against Andy’s scalp and Andy could not breath, then Miranda dragged her nails up and down Andy’s neck and Andy could not help but tilt her neck to give Miranda more access. She shivered when Miranda scraped a single nail down to her collar bone and then Miranda withdrew her hand, Andy wanted to groan at the loss of contact, she realised that the movie has ended, and the girls had fallen asleep. Andy turned around and looked straight into Miranda’s eyes, she saw a raw hunger in Miranda’s eyes, but that could just have been a reflection of her own eyes, “Miranda, I…” DING DING DING.  
“My parents…”, Andy said and got up, the bell woke the girls up. Her parents greeted everyone, bear hugged Andy and were introduced and shook Miranda’s hand. Miranda was polite, but seemed uncomfortable and Andy wondered why Miranda had subjected herself to this.   
Dinner started with polite small talk. Andy’s mother enjoyed talking to the girls, who were on their best and cutest behaviour. Just when Andy started to relax, apparently so did her mother, thinking that throwing personal questions at Andy was appropriate. “How are your friends dear?” her mother questioned.  
“Lily is doing great with her art and Nate got a new job in Boston and you don’t really know the rest of my friends.”  
“Honey you have just been so quiet, is there really no girlfriend for your father and I to meet.”   
Andy’s eyes flashed to Miranda, Miranda had a dangerous flicker in her eyes and just as Andy began to answer with, “No mom, really there is no…”, Miranda interjected and said, “Andrea, why don’t you tell your mother about miss Grey from the girls’ school, you went out with her didn’t you?”   
Andy’s could not believe that Miranda would do this to her, when she saw her mother’s excited face, she quickly said, “No no, that was one date months ago, and it DID NOT work out.” and turned to glare at Miranda who had an amused look on her face. Her mother looked disappointed but then said, “Well I spoke to Marsha, you know, she works with me, and her daughter lives a few blocks from here, she is a writer and…”  
“MOM! Please tell me you didn’t arrange anything, I don’t want you budding into my love life, it is none of your concern.” Andy blushed, Miranda looked pleased with herself, her father looked guilty and the twins giggled.   
“Well her name is Rosie and she would love to take you out just for a drink later today.” Her mom confessed, with a sad face, obviously manipulating Andy into accepting the invitation. Andy was thoroughly humiliated, “And here I thought I would spend the evening with my parents…” she was about to refuse to go to drinks, when she saw that Miranda no longer looked pleased, she looked cold and irritated, almost as if she was jealous. “…but I’ll go, so stop sulking mom.”

Andy met Rosie at a cocktail lounge nearby, Rosie was really great, and very understanding when Andy told her that she was not interested in anything more than friendship. They chatted and two hours later Rosie insisted that she would walk Andy back to the townhouse. 

Miranda’s POV  
Miranda had enjoyed teasing Andy by bringing up miss Grey in front of Andy’s parents, but Andy going on a date with another woman wearing an emerald green Chanel velvet dress and extremely sexy ankle boots was not her intention. Andy’s parents have gone to bed, but Miranda sat in the study. To do work and definitely not to wait for Andy to come home.  
Miranda heard something outside and watched through a gap in the curtains how a brunette with a pixie cut in skinny jeans walked Andy to the door, her hand on the small of Andy’s back. Miranda boiled with jealousy. She wanted to go outside take Andy from the woman’s grip and threaten her to never come back. A few seconds later Andy came in and locked the door behind her, Miranda returned to her desk. She expected Andy to go straight up to her room, instead, she walked into the study without knocking and around Miranda’s desk to stand right in front of her.  
“Why would you bring up miss Grey in front of my parents? I do not wish to discuss every date I have with my mother, she is obsessed enough as it is.”, Andy said in an angry voice. She glared at Miranda as she stood up, expecting a fight to commence. Suddenly Andy’s back was harshly pushed into the desk, eliciting a moan from her lips that was immediately swallowed by Miranda’s lips on her own. Miranda could not control herself as she pushed her body flush into Andrea’s. Andy’s body was on fire a tingle ran down her spine and right to her core and even though she was held against the desk, she fought for dominance in the kiss. Miranda locked a hand to the base of Andy’s neck. When Miranda pushed her tongue into Andy’s mouth, Andy moaned softly and her knees buckled, Miranda responded by running her hands over silky legs, from Andy’s knees to her thighs, underneath her dress, until she felt Andy’s perfect ass covered in lace and lifting her onto the desk. Miranda’s core burned when Andy wrapped her legs around Miranda’s waist and when Andy slipped a tongue into her mouth, moaned and arched her hips into Miranda’s body, Miranda lost control completely, she looked into dark chocolate eyes and climbed on top of Andy, slipping a toned leg between Andy’s and being rewarded with a breathy gasp. Andy started unbuttoning Miranda’s blouse and Miranda laid a path of open-mouthed kisses from Andy’s jaw, down her neck and to her collar bone, inhaling Andy’s sweet scent, mixed with perfume. Miranda’s breath on her skin drove Andy wild with want. “Fuck, Miranda…” Andy breathed and then as suddenly as it started, Miranda slid off the desk, Andy sat up, her dress was riled up past her hips, her black lace panties, complimented by her high-heeled ankle boots. “Andrea, I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”, Miranda whispered, her eyes looked bewildered, but still darkened by desire. Andy slipped off the desk and pulled her dress down, “Miranda, its alright, I wanted…” she said while approaching Miranda, but Miranda put her hands up and said, “Don’t, I’m sorry”, before storming out and up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6- Marco-Polo

The next morning, after almost no sleep, breakfast was made even worse by Andy’s mother’s insistent questioning about the night before. “Yeah, she is really great mom, but I am not interested”, Andy replied equally embarrassed and irritated.  
“Did you at least get a goodnight kiss? I hope you weren’t rude to her.” her mother pressed. Andy felt her face heat up more and she answered, “No mother I explained, and she was totally cool about it and no I did not get a good night kiss.”   
As the word kiss left her mouth, she locked eyes with Miranda, she could see a blush creep up Miranda’s face and it was so adorable. Miranda snapped her eyes away and hurriedly said her goodbyes as she left for her meeting.   
Andy, the girls and her parents spent the day going to the park. They played frisbee and had a picnic and her mother had the time of her life playing grandmother by spoiling the twins with ice cream and some new books and toys. Andy enjoyed spending time with her parents and she was glad that they could meet the people who have made her so happy. Andy had never been sure whether she wanted children and she still did not know, all that she knew was that she loved Caroline and Cassidy as if they were her own. Hearing them laugh, holding their tiny little hands, having more serious talks than she ever thought three-year-olds could have and comforting them when they were hurt or upset has made Andy so insanely happy and more full of love than she could ever have imagined.   
Later that afternoon, her mother was packing their bags and Andy was on the couch, when her father approached her, “Darling about the date you went on last night…”, “Dad please don’t you start as well, I don’t want to go out with that girl again.” Andy interrupted her father. Her father simply smiled and said, “Well obviously not, how can you when you are in love with Miranda.”  
“Dad, I am not in love with Miranda”, Andy said, but she it didn’t even sound convincing to herself and she knew her cheeks were red.  
“Darling you forget how well I know you. Don’t let her get away, I can’t remember a time when I have seen you as happy as you are now, and I promise, I’ll get your mother to give you a break.”  
Andy felt tears brimming in her eyes, but she said nothing, only leaned into a warm hug.

Andy was glad that her parents were leaving that day, so she would have Sunday to relax before the week. After dinner her parents said their goodbyes to her and the girls and when they came to Miranda, Andy’s mother said, “Thanks again for letting us stay here and for your hospitality, we had such a great time” and she gave Miranda a hug, Miranda looked stiff and uncomfortable, but she had a smile on her face. Andy’s father simply smiled and nodded and said, “Goodbye Miranda, take care of our little girl.”

 

The next morning Andy awoke with fright when Caroline and Cassidy jumped on her bed. “Andy can we go swim pleeeeaaase?”, asked Cassidy. Andy rubbed her eyes and laughed, “How about some breakfast first?” She made the girls omelettes and they chatted about their swim classes this week. Miranda came down for breakfast, but sat with the paper in front of her face, clearly avoiding eye-contact with Andy. “Come Andy we have to put our suits on, mommy you too, it’s time to swim and you promised!”, Caroline said, clearly sensing her mother’s cold behaviour. Miranda lowered the paper and regarded Andrea over her glasses, “You are swimming with them?”, Andy nodded nervously, and Miranda said, “Bobbseys, if Andrea is swimming with you then mommy doesn’t need to as well.”. Both the twins looked extremely unhappy and flooded Miranda with an assortment of comments like “please mommy”, “but you promised” and “it will be fun”. Miranda caved and went to change.   
Andy didn’t know how to feel about the previous night. She could understand Miranda’s fear and reluctance, but driving Andy wild with desire one moment and rejecting her the next was not alright.  
But that’s okay, two can play at that game.  
Andy wore a plain black bikini; the bottoms leave more than enough of her ass on display and the small triangles just cover her nipples and gives her an ample amount of cleavage. Andy looked at herself in the mirror and she was pleased. Her exercise had paid off and although she retained her slim figure, she was more toned, and her v-line abs complimented her long legs. She helped the twins to dress and to put on inflatable tubes around their arms, as they were not water-safe yet. Before Andy could get in the pool, Miranda walked out in the sexiest one piece that Andy had ever seen. The swimsuit had a heart-top and creamy cleavage spilled out the top and the intricate design meant that slivers all over her body was open and her skin visible. The one suit accentuated Miranda’s impossibly thin waist and her beautiful legs. Andy would have been caught staring shamelessly if Miranda had not been taking in the younger woman with the same hunger.  
They four of them played marco-polo and Miranda and Andy stood on opposite sides of the pool to help the girls to exercise by doing some laps. When the girls were tired, they got out of the pool and ran inside to watch a movie. Miranda started walking towards the steps to get out of the pool, but Andy moved quickly to trap Miranda with her arms on either side of Miranda’s face gripping the edge of the pool. “Andrea, what are you d…”, Miranda said before Andy kissed her so fiercely that Miranda forgot what she was about to say. Andy’s tongue was wet and warm inside her mouth, and the rest of Andy was cold and wet against her body. Andy slipped a thigh between Miranda’s thighs, Miranda sucked on Andy’s tongue and when Andy gasped, Miranda slipped her hands over Andy’s ribcage and Andy felt hot and so good in the cold water. Andy dragged her fingers over Miranda’s ribs, thanking the fashion Gods for the gaps in the swimsuit, then she let one hand slide down to firmly hold Miranda’s ass and the other to trace over Miranda’s breast. Andy broke the kiss to suck on the nipple that had hardened under her thumb and even through the fabric, it felt so good that a surge of heat shot to Miranda’s core, she arched her hips and threw her head back, she was close to coming just like that. Andy rhythmically slid her thigh against Miranda’s core and put her arms around Miranda’s neck. Miranda groaned deeply and turned them around, pinning Andrea against the edge of the pool. Miranda placed one hand on Andrea’s jaw as she gasped for breath before biting Andrea’s bottom lip and letting her tongue slide over it, her other hand cupped Andrea’s breast and dragged her thumb over Andrea’s nipple, moaning into the kiss as she felt the nipple pebble under her thumb. Andrea arched into her, her core aching to be touched, and Miranda let her hand slide down Andrea’s body, tracing a line on her skin and toying with the waistband of Andy’s suit. Andy almost begged for Miranda to touch her, but then she remembered that she was supposed to have the upper hand. Andrea broke the kiss and hooked her legs around Miranda’s waist, Miranda let out a soft moan as she felt Andy’s hot core against her. Andy pushed herself up, forcing Miranda to hold her, one hand gripping her ass and the other against the small of her back. Andy looked into darkened pools of blue and whimpered at the desire she saw there. Andy traced Miranda’s bottom lip with her wet thumb and kissed her, both hands tangled in Miranda’s hair. Her clit was throbbing, and she was about to give in and let Miranda fuck her in the pool, but she had to be strong and stand her ground. Miranda needed that in a partner and Andy would give her what she deserved. Andy broke the kiss, kissed Miranda lightly on her jaw, unhooked her legs, swam to the steps and walked to the house without another word.

Miranda remained in the pool for another minute, calming her breaths. So, Andrea is not as innocent as she might seem, the girl was playing with her, fucking with her-and not in the sense that Miranda would prefer. Andrea was playing a dangerous game, Miranda has always liked a challenge, but this time she was not certain that she would win. Miranda got out of the cold pool, all hot and bothered.


	7. Chapter 7- Facing some fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter is MUCH more M-rated so be warned. I was really nervous about this, so please let me know whether you like it or not. I appreciate your support so much! Thank you so much for the comments from Dannie1981 and AtomicSky. Atomicsky, thanks so much for the comment and tips, I will post the next few chapters as they are, but I promise from chapter 11, I'll write longer scenes.

Andy knew that she had to tell Miranda how she felt about her, but just the thought of it was so fucking terrifying. She had never felt this way about anyone before and she could not even bear the thought of Miranda rejecting her made Andy miserable. But she wanted to be with Miranda, wanted to be able to kiss her whenever she wanted, to be there for Miranda when things got tough, she wanted to belong to Miranda.

Miranda had thought about the thing between her and Andrea. She thought that maybe it would be okay if they made sure that is was purely sexual, if there were no feelings involved. But all those thoughts were quickly discarded when she came home late from work the previous day, exhausted and found Andy curled up with the girls on the couch. Her heart ached with love at the scene and she knew that just having fun with Andy was not possible. She could not be with Andy, except for her busy work schedule and coldness at times, she could not subject Andrea to the humiliation of being displayed all over page six, before the girl’s career even began. One thing that she didn’t worry about was the girls, because even if Andy wanted nothing to do with her, she would still be there for the girls, Miranda knew that she loved the girls as if they were her own. She had to protect Andy.

Andy spent the entire day working up the nerve to approach Miranda, but Miranda worked late and Andy tucked the girls in, showered, did some reading and then went downstairs to make some coffee. While she waited for the kettle to boil, Miranda arrived home and entered the kitchen. “Andrea, we need to talk”, she began.  
“Yeah, I was hoping to talk to you tonight.”, Andy said softly.  
“What has been happening between us cannot happen again, it’s completely inappropriate and …”  
“Miranda, I’m in love with you, I don’t want it to stop…”, Andy said determined.  
Miranda looked shocked, and for a moment Andy saw fear and worry and something flash in her eyes, but she simply said, “Andrea please don’t…”.  
Andy cut her off with a searing kiss, soft and warm and needy. Andy held Miranda’s face and Miranda slipped her hands under Andy’s sweater to rest on her waist. Miranda swiped her tongue over Andy’s bottom lip and when Andy moaned, Miranda harshly pushed Andy away. Andy’s eyes flickered to Miranda’s, searching for something there, but Miranda had her icy mask over her face and she said in a cold indifferent tone, “This is done, I don’t feel the same about you and I don’t want you near me.”

After what happened Andy barely saw Miranda, she worked late and had meetings scheduled over the weekend. Andy had never felt so hurt and rejected in her life. She would have quit, but she loved the twins too much and they were the only thing keeping her from crumbling and falling apart. As if they could sense her sadness, they showered her with love, made pictures for her, picked her flowers. She tried her best to be as fun and lively around them as always, but it was taking a toll. 

Almost two weeks had passed, and Andy called Nigel, she had to talk with someone and Nigel was the only person who understood Miranda. She told Nigel everything, knowing that he could be trusted. He was sad with her and she appreciated his support. Nigel could have told Andy that Miranda was probably just putting up walls to protect herself from getting hurt, but Andy looked so beaten down that he could not bear to give her false hope.  
“Six I know that it’s the last thing that you would want to do, but maybe you should go on a date, even if its just something to help you forget, I hate seeing you like this and I have someone that I could set you up with.”, Nigel said. Andy immediately wanted to say no, but forgetting did sound pretty good so she said, “Okay see if you can set it up for tomorrow, it’s Friday and the twins are sleeping over at Miranda’s sister, she is visiting and booked a massive hotel room with a home theatre and everything.”

It was Friday and Miranda was in a horrible mood, as she had been for almost two weeks. Andy has been avoiding her, which made things easier. She didn’t spend much time at home, but when she was there Andy didn’t even look her in the eye, which was a good thing, because she did not know what she would do if she saw pain there. Then she heard Nigel telling Emily that he set Andrea up with someone and she was enraged, she did not care what Andy did, but Andy said that she had feelings for Miranda and now she was going out with somebody else. Apparently she was doing okay.

That night Miranda came home late, the girls were with her sister and she hoped that Andy wasn’t still out-she knew the woman that Nigel was setting Andy up with, she worked at Runway and she knew Andy would not like her, Andy is too good for her. Miranda could still feel anger boiling under her surface and she knew it was unjustified, but she felt it nonetheless. Miranda made her way up the stairs and heard the shower, the fact that Andy was home quelled her Anger somewhat and she went to take a shower herself. She blow dried her hair, and when she switched off the hairdryer, she heard a sob come from Andrea’s room. Fuck, Andrea is crying, why is she crying? Did something happen to her? Did someone hurt her? Suddenly her anger melted away, page six and getting hurt didn’t matter anymore, Andrea was hurt and crying, and Miranda had to make it better.

Miranda knocked softly, Andrea didn’t answer, “Andrea, I’m coming in.” she said. When Miranda opened the door, Andrea was sitting on the bed, her arms around her knees, “Miranda, please just leave.”, Andy said in a small voice. Miranda ignored her, Andrea’s tearstained face broke her heart, she awkwardly went to sit on the bed next to Andrea and Andrea hid her face by covering it with her arms and resting her forehead on her knees.   
“Andrea, what’s wrong, tell me what happened.” Miranda said softly, awkwardly trying not to sound frantic.  
“Nigel set me up with this girl and she fucking stood me up…”, Andrea’s voice broke and she started sobbing.   
Miranda pulled Andrea into her lap, and stroked Andy’s hair while her head rested on Miranda’s shoulder. Miranda wore a silk night dress with cotton robe over it, and her body felt warm against Andy. Andy cried some more, she didn’t want Miranda to see her like this, Miranda was the fucking reason for this, but it felt so good. Miranda wiped away Andy’s tears with her thumb and said, “Andrea, I am sorry, but really, you should be relieved, I know who Nigel set you up with, she is an incompetent, dull girl who only got a job at runway because Nigel wanted to jump her brother.”  
Andy laughed, she couldn’t help but laugh at the anger with which Miranda tore the poor girl apart. Miranda told Andy about some of Nigel’s exes, urging her not to trust Nigel to set her up on blind dates. Andrea calmed down, she was no longer crying, she relaxed further into Miranda’s embrace. Miranda told her about the time Nigel had the nerve to set her up with a woman who actually wore crocs on the date. Miranda looked down into Andrea’s chocolate eyes and her sweet smile and said, “You know Andrea, I am glad that you wanted to go on that date, when I heard you crying I thought it might be my fault and I am glad to see that you are not hung upon me.”  
Andy sat upright, a stunned expression on her face, “Miranda, I couldn’t care less about the date. You broke my fucking heart and the date was just a distraction, her not showing up didn’t upset me, it’s that all the pain came fully flooding back, Miranda, nothing can hurt me more than your rejection, knowing that you don’t want me.”  
Miranda looked mortified, she paused and look a breath before saying, “Of course I want you, you silly girl! Don’t you understand what being with me will do to you, your life will be splashed over page six, I don’t have enough time for the people I love, that’s why the girls need you and in the end, you will get tired of living like this and you will leave me. There are so many reasons for us not to be together, but me not wanting you is definitely not one of them.”, Miranda’s words came out shakily and Andy could see the fear and affection in her eyes.  
Miranda sat on the bed with her feet tucked beneath her and Andy climbed onto her lap, her legs on either side of Miranda. Miranda let out a shaky breath and Andy looked into her eyes and whispered, “I want you to take me, I want to be yours, I know what the consequences are, and none of that matters, I want you, all of you.”  
Andy leaned in and kissed Miranda softly, it was a sweet kiss, but it was full of emotion and need. Mint mixed with chocolate and when Miranda broke the kiss, Andrea whimpered, and the sound was like fuel on the fire that Miranda felt burning inside of her. Miranda pushed Andy down onto the bed and swallowed her gasp with her lips as she settled on top of Andy between her legs. Miranda invaded Andrea’s mouth with her tongue and the delicious weight of Miranda on top of her set her whole body on fire, her core aching to be touched. Miranda’s hand slid up and down Andy’s thigh and Andy hooked that thigh around Miranda, bunching up Miranda’s nightdress and slipping her own hands underneath, dragging her fingertips to Miranda’s waist. Miranda broke the kiss and started hungrily kissing a line from Andrea’s jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone. She could see Andrea’s nipples through the satin and she sucked them through the material, causing Andrea to arch into her, seeking relief for her throbbing clit. Andrea’s moans were driving her wild with want. She needed to feel Andrea against her. Miranda sat up and quickly ripped the dress off Andy as she sat up. Miranda paused to take in an almost naked Andy, her beautifully pale skin, her long legs, her small rosy budded nipples and her dark chocolate eyes. Miranda pulled her own dress over her head Andrea immediately leaned forward and took Miranda’s nipples into her mouth, one by one, licking and sucking, Miranda’s hands tangled in her hair and she let out breathy moans. When Andy let one hand slide down Miranda’s toned body and stared to pull down Miranda’s black lace panties, Miranda pushed her down to the bed and nibbled her ear before whispering, “I want you now and I’m not waiting.”. Miranda slipped one thigh between Andrea’s legs and let Andrea buck and arch against it until she was sure the girl’s panties were ruined. She kissed her way Andrea’s body and licked her core through soaked cotton panties. Andrea let out a strangled moan and said, “Please, Miranda, I can’t wait any more, please…”. Miranda smiled wickedly before removing Andrea’s panties and throwing them over her shoulder. She bent down and licked Andrea’s clit firmly, causing a string of profanities to fall over Andrea’s lips. She moved up, kissed Andrea and slipped two fingers through Andrea’s folds, “Fuck, you are so wet naughty girl”, Miranda whispered and Andrea’s moan and accompanying phrase, “Please Miranda fuck me” caused Miranda to swiftly enter Andrea with two fingers, Andy moaned deliciously Miranda moaned at how tight Andy was around her fingers, she would not add another finger. Miranda began pumping into her, stroking her clit with every thrust. It wasn’t long before Andy screamed, “Miranda, I’m coming!” and her body spasmed erratically, she let out raw moans as she rode out the last of her orgasm. She opened her eyes after a few moments and found Miranda looking at her. Miranda kissed her and withdrew her fingers, and Andy let out a soft whimper at the loss. “You are breath-taking when you come undone” Miranda said, and Andy smiled shyly up at her. They laid across the bed Andy pushed Miranda down to lay with her head on Andy’s pillow. Andy look Miranda’s lips and kissed her while rubbing a thumb over Miranda’s left nipple. She took the right nipple in her mouth nipping and sucking while dragging her finger over the other. Miranda moaned, and Andy knew that Miranda must be ready to explode. Andy kissed and nipped her way down Miranda’s body before settling between her thighs. Andrea blew over Miranda’s core and she whimpered. Andrea kissed the inside of Miranda’s thighs before slipping her tongue between Miranda’s folds. Miranda’s scent was deliciously musky and Andy moaned as she tasted her, which sent tremors up Miranda’s core causing her to arch up, needing friction. Andy began licking small circles around Miranda’s clit, “Andrea, Fuck! Please don’t stop”, Miranda gripped her hair and Andy began flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue, Miranda moaned bucking against Andy’s face. “Andrea, I’m so close…”, Andy heard, and she applied more pressure to Miranda’s clit and drawing circular patterns, Miranda’s hands held onto the headboard and her thighs tightened around Andrea’s head, Andy could feel her tremble and arch as she came, and Andy flicked her tongue in softer stokes, letting Miranda ride out the last of her orgasm. Andy wiped her face and kissed Miranda, who was still letting out small whimpers. When Miranda opened her eyes she smiled and said, “God Andrea, that was earthshattering, I’m not sure that I can get up”, Andy had a wicked grin on her face and she said, “Well you pretty much rocked my world, so I had to return the favour.”. Miranda smiled and blushed before pulling Andrea down for another kiss.


	8. Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am sorry, I have been so busy writing a dissertation, my final year starts Monday. I really appreciate your comments about the writing, but I haven't been able to format the chapters differently. I apologise profusely for this, I will probably only change the formatting from chapter 11, I hope you still enjoy the story though. Let me know if I should continue posting the story.

It was 9am on Saturday morning and Andy and Miranda were fast asleep after keeping each other awake in the most pleasant way possible late into the morning hours. Andy lay with her head in the crook of Miranda’s neck and Miranda had an arm draped over Andy’s waist. Andy stirred when she heard the doorbell, it kept ringing and ringing as if it was a child… “Shit Miranda, the twins are back, you need to get dressed!”, Miranda awoke quickly when Andy shook her, and she realised what was going on. Five minutes later Miranda answered the door and the girls and Miranda’s sister, Lauren, sat down for breakfast. Miranda listened absentmindedly to the girls who were talking about their sleepover and had one eye on her sister, who was eyeing her suspiciously. Lauren was 40 years old and always hassled Miranda about her love life, as she apparently thought that 2 divorces made her an expert on the subject. “So, what did you two get up to last night?”, her sister asked with a wicked grin, “Just watched a movie” Miranda said in a stern tone. “Oh, so you didn’t eat out?”, Lauren asked Andy nearly spluttered her orange juice over the table and had to cough, that hopefully covered her blush up. “No, we ordered in actually”, Miranda answered in flat tone and when Lauren opened her mouth to say something again, Miranda silenced her with a deadly glare. “You know, when you glare at me like that Mira, it looks like you might bare your fangs at any moment.”. 

After breakfast the girls said goodbye to Lauren and Andy and Miranda walked her out. “Goodbye Mira, bye Andy, lovely to meet you.” Lauren said and winked at Andy. When she got to the car she said, “Oh and Mira your buttons are fastened unevenly and Andy, you have a vampire bite on your neck!” before quickly slipping into the car and slamming the door. Miranda looked down at her blouse mortified and then at Andy who blushed and covered her neck with her hand where she assumed the love bite was.

Andy followed Miranda to her room and was surprised when Miranda closed the door and pushed Andy against it, kissing her while tracing her fingers against Andy’s waist under her shirt. Andy moaned into the kiss and playfully pulled Miranda in for another chaste kiss after the first was broken. “Andrea, we need to talk.”, Miranda said in a serious tone and Andy was suddenly scared that Miranda was going to reject her again. Seeing the worry in Andy’s eyes she said, “I’m sorry darling, I hope this doesn’t upset you, although my sister obviously knows, we have to keep our relationship a secret, just for a little while, firstly, because I’d like to take you on a first date before the chaos ensues and secondly, I have to discuss this with my publicist before it goes public.”. Andy was relieved and swooned at how adorable Miranda was when she was trying to be sensitive, Andy simply said, “Miranda, I completely understand, so don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, but then you should probably help me cover this up.” as she pointed to a rather large hickey on her neck while eyeing it in the mirror. Miranda started covering it with foundation, and said, “I’m sorry darling, didn’t mean to mark you like this, though I am not completely displeased with my work.”. Miranda gave Andy a dangerous look and Andy threw her arms around Miranda’s and neck bit her lower lip before sucking it into her mouth…DING DING DING  
They broke the kiss and Andy answered the door with Miranda short on her heels. Nigel was at the door with a blonde woman standing next to him.  
“Nigel what are you doing here?”  
“Six, this is Whitney, and she has a very good excuse for missing your date last night, which she can explain if you come to brunch with us, please Six, oh morning Miranda.” Nigel said in an apologetic tone, he obviously felt horrible about the fact that she got stood up last night. Andy had sent him a threatening text the previous night.  
“Hey Andy, you look amazing, I love your boots.”, said Whitney, eyes on Andy’s legs.  
Andy’s eyes flickered to Miranda and then to Whitney, and without being able to mention that she was taken said, “Alright, let me grab my purse.”. When Andy returned Miranda had a jealous look on her face (which Andy would have loved to just kiss off). Just before Nigel, Whitney and Andy could leave, Miranda said, “Well Nigel there is no reason for you to be the third wheel, I think I’ll join you. As they walked off Andy just wanted to sink into the earth when she looked at Nigel’s shocked expression and Miranda glaring daggers into the back of Whitney’s head, who didn’t realise anything and was shamelessly ogling Andy’s figure.

At the restaurant Andy feared for Whitney’s life when she slipped in between her and Miranda and pulled out the chair for Andy. This girl is so losing her job on Monday. They ordered drinks and then Miranda turned to Nigel and started talking with him about a new designer. Whitney turned to Andy and said, “I am so sorry about last night, my brother was in an accident and I had to go to the hospital, he only broke his arm, so he is fine, but I had to stay with him and my battery died so I couldn’t call Nigel so that he could let you know.”  
“That’s okay, I didn’t wait long, and my night wasn’t actually bad at all, so don’t worry, all is forgiven.”, Andy said with a smile, her eyes kept jumping to Miranda, but Miranda seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with Nigel.  
“So, Nigel says that you have a law degree, I think that must be one of the sexiest careers for a woman.”, Whitney continued and regarded Andy with a predatory look. Andy laughed nervously, at least Miranda seemed oblivious to what Whitney was saying.  
“Well surprisingly enough, I actually got into law for you know justice and making a change, not some lesbian Good wife fantasy.”, Andy said with a bite to her tone, but Whitney did not seem deterred at all.  
“Well, I have to say that I find you very interesting.” Whitney continued. Miranda was still talking to Nigel, not affected by Whitney’s words at all.  
“Thanks Whitney, s-so so what do, w-what is it that you do at ah at Runway?”, Andy struggled to get the words out as she felt a stocking clad foot trace the inside of her leg over her calf.  
“Well, I work with the models, do their hair and makeup, but you know most of those girls can barely read, so it is so great to speak with an intellectual woman such as yourself.”, Whitney said and looked down to Andrea’s lips.  
Andrea looked at Miranda, but Miranda was still speaking with Nigel as if nothing was going on.  
“Oh, so you are ah, a hairstylist and a makeup-artist?”, Andy said trying to sound normal while Miranda’s foot was making it to the inside of her knee.  
“Yeah, I do whatever needs to be done, depending on the shoot. You know if you weren’t so smart, you could easily be a model, you definitely have the legs for it and your face is so beautiful.”, Whitney said seductively and tucked a strand of hair behind Andy’s ear.”.  
Andy swallowed and gripped the edge of the table as she felt the foot move along the inside of her thigh, nearing lace panties.  
Andy laughed nervously and said, “Thanks Whitney, but I doubt that, so when did you start working at Runway?”   
“About a year ago, so would you like to have dinner with me sometime, you could come to my place and I’ll make you something to eat.”, Whitney asked as she put her arm on the back of Andy’s chair.  
“You know…” Andy started to reply, but she hit the table with her knee causing a loud crash as Miranda’s foot brushed firmly against her core. Nigel, Whitney and Miranda looked surprised at Andy and Miranda even had the nerve to look disapproving! “…I have to go to the bathroom.” Andy said and hurriedly walked to the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she splashed water on her face and turned when she heard heels approaching. Miranda pushed her into a stall and locked the door. “Miranda, what are you…” Andy said before Miranda slammed her into the wall, pinning her with her body and silenced her with a kiss, quickly slipping her tongue past her lips, Andy moaned as she felt a surge of heat move through her body to her core, and Miranda broke the kiss. “Andrea, I don’t share what is mine, do you understand?”, Miranda asked I a possessive manner.  
“Of course, Miranda, I was going to say no to the date, I just had to make up an excuse since we are keeping this a secret.”  
“I know darling, it was just really hard watching that idiotic girl roam her eyes all over you and even touch you, and I could see what she was thinking, I wanted to tear her head off, so if you want me to behave for the rest of brunch, you are going to have to be very quiet and try not to take too long.”, Miranda said while pulling Andy’s dress up, cupping her ass and kissing her neck. Andy had her head thrown back with pleasure, but she managed to whisper, “Miranda what do you mean?”.  
Miranda sunk to her knees, pulled Andy’s panties off, threw one of Andy’s legs over her shoulder and immediately found Andrea’s clit with her tongue. Andy gasped with pleasure and Miranda looked up threateningly. Andy bit her bottom lip to try and keep quiet. Miranda alternated between circular and up and down flicks with her tongue and it wasn’t long before Andy could feel her orgasm build. When she was right on the edge, she grabbed Miranda’s head and Miranda began sucking her clit, Andy felt the waves a powerful orgasm flood over her and her knees felt week. When Miranda swiped her tongue through Andrea’s folds to clean her up, Andy could not help but whimper. Miranda got up, looking pleased with herself and wiped her mouth on Andy’s underwear before tucking it into her purse. Andy was still getting her breath back, but she frowned, and Miranda simply kissed her and said, “I told you to be quiet darling, I’m going out, I’ll tell them you felt sick, but you look better now.” 

When Andy returned to the table Nigel looked at her with a worried expression. “Sorry guys I just didn’t feel very good”, she said looking at Nigel and Whitney. “And do you feel very good now?”, came Miranda’s voice in a deliberate tone. Andy tried not to blush before saying, “Yes, much better, thank you.”. 

After the brunch, Andy turned to Whitney and said, “It was nice to meet you, but when you didn’t pitch up last night, I met someone else, and I have already agreed to go on a date with her. Sorry.”  
Whitney looked disappointed and said, “Well, when it doesn’t work out, give me a call.”, she gave Andy a hug and Andy had to pull away when the girl’s hand slipped to her ass, Whitney winked at Andrea and gave her a business card.

Oh shit, this girl is so getting fired.


	9. Chapter 9- Headlines

Andy was fine with keeping their relationship a secret for a while, it has only been a bit more than a week. She understood why they had to and she knew what Miranda was right.  
But now it was 9.34 pm and she was in her bed, wishing that she was next to Miranda. She wanted to ask Miranda if she could sneak into her room at night, but she didn’t want to push. She just slept-amongst other things-better next to Miranda. 

Miranda couldn’t sleep. It was close to 10 pm and all she could think about was Andrea sleeping so close to her, but just out of reach. Miranda was consumed with thoughts of Andrea, when she felt the bed dip. When she turned around, Andy was under the covers next to her. Miranda smiled, God she loves this girl. Fuck, it is too soon for that. 

When Miranda pulled Andy close, she couldn’t help but moan when she felt that Andrea was completely naked. Andrea straddled her hips and pulled Miranda up, removing her nightdress. Andrea licked her lips when she saw that Miranda wasn’t wearing any underwear. Andrea was sweet and hot on top of her and Miranda felt like she must be in heaven with this beautiful creature on top of her. Andy slipped her tongue past Miranda’s lips and Miranda released a guttural groan, she could feel Andrea’s wet core against her and it made her lose all control, she broke the kiss and her hands travelled down Andy’s body to spank her ass, before griping it tightly and taking one of Andy’s nipples into her mouth. 

Andy’s eyes- filled with desire and need- met her own and Miranda had to quench the hunger she saw in Andy’s eyes. Miranda slipped a hand to Andy’s core and gasped when she felt how hot and wet Andy was. “That’s all for you Mira, I want you so bad and just thinking about you drives me crazy.”, said Andy. Miranda made drew a few slow strokes over Andrea’s clit and when Andrea arched into her, Miranda slipped two fingers into Andrea without warning. Andy gasped, and Miranda wanted to come when she heard Andy’s whimpers when she moved her fingers inside her.  
Miranda began thrusting in and out of Andrea and Andy rode her fingers, letting out the sexiest moans every time Miranda thrust in of her and curled her fingers up to find that special spot that made Andy whimper and curse with pleasure.   
“Fuck Mira, yes just like that, please don’t stop!”, Andy begged, and Miranda could feel Andrea contracting around her fingers. Miranda added a third finger and Andy began bucking wildly, Miranda thrust faster as Andy began trembling, “Fuck! Mira, I’m coming!”, Andy yelled as her orgasm crashed over her, leaving her quivering on top of Miranda. 

Miranda kissed her neck sweetly as she came down from her orgasm and marvelled at how good Andy felt on top of her, skin on skin, she could feel Andy’s hard nipples against her skin and it made her shiver with want. Miranda looked into dark eyes and said, “You are so beautiful my darling, I love watching you come undone”.

Miranda flipped them over, she was not done with Andrea yet, but Andy had something else in mind. When Miranda straddled her hips, Andy slid down, pushing Miranda up and pulling her towards her face. Miranda, grabbed the headboard as Andy’s tongue darted out to sweep over her clit. “Andrea, are you sure this is okay?”, Miranda asked.

Andy could hear the worry and insecurity in her voice. Andy looked into dark, stormy blue eyes and said, “Relax baby, this way I get an amazing view while eating you out, and I have better access.”, Andy said before slowly dragging her tongue through Miranda’s folds. “Oh!”, came the surprised response from Miranda as she gripped the headboard tighter. Andrea moved her hands up to Miranda’s breasts and moaned as she felt Miranda’s rosy nipples harden, while teasing Miranda’s opening with her tongue.  
Andy thrust her tongue into Miranda, and then she raked her nails down Miranda’s body, gripping her sexy hips, while finding Miranda’s clit with her tongue. Miranda started thrusting her hips rhythmically as Andrea started drawing slow circles around her clit. Andy enjoyed teasing Miranda, as she could see Miranda gasp, moan, lick her lips and frown in frustration when Andy removed her tongue completely.

Andy stopped her teasing, she sucked Miranda’s clit and drew fast firm circles on Miranda’s bud, Miranda rode her mouth as she thrust her hips forward. The headboard began to hit the wall with every thrust and Andy could feel Miranda’s thighs quiver, “Oh Andrea I’m so close…ooooooooh”, Miranda moaned as she came, liquid pooled over Andy’s face and Andy sucked Miranda’s clit as she shuddered while a long powerful orgasm flooded over her, wave after wave. Just when Andy thought it was over, she cleaned some of the liquid and flicked over Miranda’s clit again, Miranda threw her head back and screamed, “OOOH Andrea!!” as she came again with a throaty moan.  
Andy quivered and pressed her thighs together coming herself as she looked at Miranda coming undone, her messed up hair, hearing her beyond sexy moans, tasting her, seeing Miranda’s flawless skin, her hips arching, her breasts heaving, eyes closed as she orgasmed. When Miranda stilled, Andy released her hips and Miranda fell next to her on the bed. 

“I love you Andrea.”, Miranda said after a while and Andy could barely believe what she heard.   
Andy turned on her side, searching Miranda’s eyes. Miranda’s blue eyes became watery, and Miranda said, “I didn’t mean to let that slip, I know it’s too soon, God knows it's too soon, I’ve just been thinking it and I’m glad I said it, because I really do love you so much. I am so scared, because I’ve never felt this way about anyone, I didn’t even know that I could be affected by another person the way I’m affected by you.”.

 

Miranda looked worried and Andy smiled and said, “I love you too Miranda, you don’t have to be scared. I am so completely and unconditionally in love with you. I have felt this way for quite some time, but I didn’t want to push you, I know that you’ve had your reservations about us.”. Miranda traced Andy’s face with her finger and over her lips, then she leaned in and kissed Andy sweetly.   
Andy had sneaked back to her room in the early morning hours, when she woke up, there was a not on her night stand. 

Andrea my darling, you take my breath away, thank you for being so understanding.  
Will you please have dinner with me tonight? I think our first date is long overdue.  
Wear the new dress in your closet, I can’t wait to see you in it.  
I’ll pick you up at 7 pm. Lauren is in town and she is picking the girls after school.  
I have meetings all day, so I won’t be joining you for breakfast.  
I love you.

Andy’s heart sang at the loving note from Miranda. She knew that warmth and showing her emotions did not come easy to Miranda. 

Andy made the girls pancakes and then got them ready for school, the girls were excited about visiting their aunt, but Andy wished that she could tell them about her and Miranda. She was so close to the girls and she didn’t want to hide anything from them. 

After Andy dropped the girls at school, she went to the University library to find a book that she needed for research, when she got home, she picked up the newspaper that still laid on the front porch. Miranda always read the paper in the mornings, but she left so early, it wasn’t there when she left the house. Andy picked up the paper, setting it on the table, but Miranda’s name caught her eye and she paged through the paper to find the article.

Miranda Priestley’s, Queen of fashion found her king?

Andy stared in horror at the photo’s accompanying the article, Miranda, at a gala with an older man, his arms around her and another of them kissing in a restaurant. 

Andy’s entire body went numb and cold. How could Miranda do this to her? There must be some explanation. The dates and locations of the photos match Miranda’s schedule of the past week. When Miranda went to the Gala she slept at the hotel, because she didn’t want to drive home from far too late at night. Had Miranda been with this man? Andrea shivered with sadness, tears streamed down her face. She didn’t want to believe it, but there it was before her eyes. What could explain this?   
Miranda air kissed even her oldest friends in the industry, Miranda would never let anyone hold or kiss her like that, unless she wanted to be touched. Andy felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She was just Miranda’s dirty little secret.

Andy wanted to run away, leave so that she didn’t have to face Miranda, but she would never do that to the girls. She felt so betrayed and alone. Maybe she could just leave for the evening. Miranda didn’t even try to call or text her. 

Miranda had back-to-back conference meetings from 5am with designers from all over the world. She was exhausted, but she was looking forward to her date with Andrea. She spoke with her publicist earlier the week and her publicist agreed that they go public in a week’s time. She was nervous to finally tell the girls, but she knew they love Andrea more than anything, she hoped that they would be happy. She was going to tell Andy over dinner, she wanted to surprise her with the good news. It was just after 3 pm when Miranda finally took a break. Emily put the paper on her desk as she requested.   
Miranda opened the paper and stared down at the paper, her whole body went cold when she saw the article and the photos.  
Fuck no! She hoped with all her heart that Andrea had not seen the paper.

She called her three times- no answer. Oh God no.


	10. Out

Miranda was on her way home, she had to get to Andrea, she had to try to explain, which was hard as she didn’t quite have an explanation. She called her private investigator on the way home, “Find out who did this.”.

When Miranda entered the house, she was frantically hoping that Andrea had not left her.

“Andrea, Andrea, are you still here?”, Miranda screamed. She rushed up the stairs and found Andrea packing a bag, thankfully it only looked like an overnight bag. Miranda looked at Andrea’s tearstained face and was horrified at the devastation that the article caused. Andy was ignoring Miranda’s presence, she was angrily stuffing a few things in the bag. Miranda walked towards Andy, putting a hand on her arm, but Andy pulled her arm away as if she had been burned, probably thinking that she has.

“Don’t touch me Miranda!”, Andy said, her voice laced with seething anger, but the hurt in it was evident.

“Andrea please, you have to listen to me, the article, the photos, its all lies.”, Miranda said desperately. 

“Miranda, I know how journalism works, I know how they can make things look, but I also know you. You don’t let people in your personal space unless you want them there. The photos match up with your schedule, you didn’t even come home after that gala. Who is that guy?”, Andy screamed.

“He is the editor of a rival magazine, I don’t know…”, Miranda began, but Andy cut her off.

“So what? Was it for business? Were you fucking him to get an exclusive with a new designer? What am I to you, your dirty little secret? “, tears flooded freely over Andy’s cheeks now and tears filled Miranda’s at the sight.

“Andrea it’s not like that at all...”, Miranda said.

“How could you do this to me?”, Andy whispered, and she looked so broken. Miranda enveloped Andy in a hug and Andy tried to push her off, but Miranda just held her until Andy collapsed against her, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Andrea, I didn’t. I was at all those events, but I never came near that man. I don’t know who did this or why, but those photos were photoshopped. That night at the gala, there was an issue with the bookings at the hotel, Nigel and I had to share a room, he had to sleep at the sofa…”, Miranda softly said, tears slipping down her face as well, “I would never do that to you my darling girl, I love you.”

The sat on the bed and Andy regarded Miranda with caution, she wanted to believe Miranda, but doubts still filled her mind. Miranda saw her hesitation and went on, “You can call Nigel and ask him. My private investigator is trying to find out who took the original photos and who sent the edited photos to the paper. Andrea, I went to see my publicist this week, I was planning on going public with you in a week, I wanted to tell the girls about us tomorrow, after our date tonight. Please don’t leave me, I can’t bear to lose you.”

Andy relaxed as she heard Miranda’s explanation. She has never seen Miranda so upset or desperate. “I love you too Mira, I’m so sorry that I thought that of you. I just couldn’t find another logical explanation and just the thought of you betraying me like that…I couldn’t even think straight. I love you so much Mira. Don’t ever do that to me okay?”.

Miranda smiled as Andy wiped the tears from her own face and then from Miranda’s. “Andrea darling, I am dating an extremely sexy, intelligent, sweet, stunning, beautiful woman, who is 21 years younger than I am and don’t even get me started on the sex, if I ever cheat on you, you can take me to an insane asylum, because then I’ve clearly lost my mind. I am head over heels in love with you.”

Andrea blushed and pulled Miranda in for a kiss, that was filled with passion and love. Andy broke the kiss and got lost in Miranda’s eyes, she traced her thumb over Miranda’s cheek lovingly and said, “I am head over heels in love with you Miranda, and clearly you make me fucking crazy woman. So, are we still going on that date, or do you have to lay low because of the article?”.

Miranda looked at Andy mischievously and said, “Well the paparazzi is outside, but what do you say we give them a show?”.

It was now almost time for their date and Miranda wore a stunning Chanel outfit that was comprised out of a black skirt that ended above her knees, and a white dress shirt and a black vest that fitted her small waist tightly and created ample cleavage. Andrea wore the dress that Miranda bought her, it was a black dress that had an elegant loose open back and a low v-form in the front. Andy looked as breath-taking as Miranda imagined. Miranda instructed Andy to wait inside while she gave the press a statement.

When Miranda walked outside cameras were on her and she was blinded by the flashes. She waited for a moment and the reporters stilled as they weren’t expecting to get a statement from her. 

“I can assure you that the photos in the paper are photoshop. I have no relationship whatsoever with Bill Patterson. I assume that the photos were part of some pathetic scheme to endanger my position at Runway. I am however in a relationship and I am very happy. Now please clear the path, we are going on a date. That’s all” 

Miranda opened the door and took Andy’s hand and led her down the steps. When they reached the pathway, she slid her arms around Andrea’s waist and pulled her into her body and gave her a searing kiss. The shock from the crowd of reporters and paparazzi was audible and Miranda pulled away and smiled at Andy who smiled back at her, mesmerized. Miranda then slipped an arm around Andy’s waist and led her to the car, opening the door and getting in after her.

Miranda took Andy to an Italian restaurant where she knew the owner and booked a private room. They spent the night getting to know one another better. Swopping stories about their childhood and dreams. When the desert came, Miranda moved her chair next to Andy’s and halfway through her chocolate soufflé, Andy felt Miranda’s hand on her thigh, Andy shivered as Miranda’s hand moved higher and higher until she reached lacy underwear and stroked over the material. Andy’s pupils dilated, and she simply nodded when Miranda asked, “Should I get the bill love?”. 

Andy interlaced their fingers and when they got in the car Miranda instructed Roy to put up the divider for privacy. “Miranda, that vest looks so sexy on you.”, Andy said as Miranda attacked her neck with kisses. Miranda paused and raked her eyes over Andy, “And you my darling, look smoking hot in that dress, when I saw that dress on the runway, I knew it was made for you and I couldn’t wait to see you in it, and out of it.”, Miranda whispered hotly into Andy’s ear.

Once they were in the house, Andy said, “You know Mira, usually on a first date, my date only gets a kiss.”. Miranda laughed, but frowned as Andy pecked her lips and walked up the stairs.

“Andrea, you can’t be serious, you have been eye fucking me all night long.”, Miranda objected.

“I’m sorry Miranda, you won’t get me in bed tonight.”, Andy said in a serious tone. Miranda gave an exasperated sigh, feeling very hot and bothered. The night was not going as she had planned.   
Then Andy walked towards Miranda, leaned in and whispered in her ear, “But I didn’t say anything about the shower.”

Andy opened the taps and thanked the stars for Miranda’s luxurious shower that sprayed the water from the ceiling instead of a nozzle. Miranda took Andy’s dress off, and traced her hands along Andy’s skin, before removing her lace thong and matching bra. Andy’s nipples were hard, and Miranda sucked each of them before allowing Andrea to tear off her clothes. Andy pulled Miranda into the shower with her and pushed Miranda into the wall. Miranda was usually more dominant when they had sex, but she was extremely turned on by Andy’s dominance tonight and gasped as Andy pinched on of her nipples between her fingers and the other between her teeth, before turning her around, pressing her front into the wall. Andy pressed her slippery wet body against Miranda’s and then lifted Miranda’s hand to press above her against the wall. Andy started kissing behind Miranda’s ear, then her neck, her shoulder, down her spin, then she got on her knees before dragging her nails over Miranda’s ass and kissing her perfect thighs. Andy got up and said, “Keep your hands there.”. 

She wrapped her arms around Miranda, massaging her breasts and biting her shoulder, then she wrapped one arm around Miranda’s waist and slipped her other hand down to Miranda’s core. Two fingers gently stroked through wet heat. “Fuck! Mira, you are so wet, is this just for me?”, Andy said and Miranda gasped and shivered at the sensation and she said, “Yes darling, from watching you in that dress all night and the kissing in the car, you are the best kisser, you are so talented with your mouth.”. Andy slipped two fingers into Miranda from behind and Miranda moaned as she pressed harder into the wall. “Tell me what you want Mira, and keep your hands where they are.”, Andy whispered, and Miranda said, “Faster please, and more.”. Andy thrusted into Miranda and after she felt Miranda wetter, she added another finger. Miranda moaned and whimpered as Andy entered her harder and faster, “Oh Andrea, Ooooh ooooh yes!! Oooh just like that Andrea!”, Miranda screamed. Andrea kept up the pace and then started curling her fingers inside Miranda, while slipping her other hand down Miranda’s front to stroke her clit with two fingers. “F-Fuck, yes! Don’t stop! Oh Andrea, aahh…aaah….ooooh Andrea!”, Miranda screamed and she whimpered as her orgasm flooded through her, taking over her whole body. 

Her legs gave out and pinned Miranda to the wall, holding her up with her own weight. Miranda stilled and only the sound of the water and Miranda’s breathing could be heard. Miranda let out a small moan when Andy pulled out of Miranda and she turned around. Andy smiled devilishly before sucking her fingers that were coated in Miranda’s juices into her mouth, and moaning at the taste, Miranda’s eyes darkened at the sight and she pressed Andy into the glass behind her. 

They regarded each other for a moment, water streaming down their naked bodies. 

Miranda tangled her hands in Andrea’s hair before slipping her tongue past Andy’s lips, meeting Andy’s tongue and battling for dominance in the kiss. Miranda swallowed Andy’s moan and Andy arched herself against Miranda’s body, seeking some relief, fucking Miranda like she just had, almost made Andy come on the spot, she needed to be touched. Miranda broke the kiss and sucked on Andy’s pulse point, before kissing down Andy’s wet, warm skin. When Miranda took her time kissing down Andrea’s body, and skipped over where Andrea needed her most to kiss perfect pale thighs. Andy let out an impatient moan and said, “Please Miranda, please don’t tease me, I need you so bad!”, Andy’s voice was filled with want and need and Miranda could barely restrain herself, but she said, “What do you need Andrea, tell me and I’ll give you what you need.”. Andy shivered and said, “Miranda, I need you to fuck me, I want you inside of me.”. Miranda immediately slipped three fingers into Andrea and earned a throaty moan, Miranda thrusted in and out of Andy and when she set a pace that Andy met with her hips, she pressed Andy into the glass with her other hand before sinking to her knees. Miranda kept thrusting into Andy, but lifted Andy’s leg over her shoulder and found Andy’s clit with her tongue. I wasn’t long before Andy came undone under Miranda’s mouth, shuddering with the intensity of her orgasm.

The next morning Miranda and Andy had to get up early, the girls were coming home, and they had to tell them about their relationship. Miranda was dressed impeccably as always, she was casually making coffee, but Andy could see that she was really nervous. The paper was on the counter and Andy saw photos of her and Miranda walking to the car and kissing. Andy didn’t read the entire article, but phrases like “cradle snatcher” and “cougar” were thrown around liberally. Andy knew that Miranda wouldn’t care, she wanted this, to be able to be together out in the open. Andy walked over to Miranda, and gave her a soft hug from behind and placing a feather light kiss on her neck, Miranda sighed and relaxed, but then the doorbell rang. Andy followed Miranda to the door and when the door opened the girls greeted them and after giving Miranda and Andy a huge hug, they ran to their room to put away their bags. 

Lauren smirked and said, “You know you two can be glad intercepted the paper this morning before the girls could see anything.”.   
Miranda blushed slightly and said, “Yes. Well we are going to talk to them now, so don’t worry your little head.” She glared at Lauren, but Lauren was having too much fun, she gave a devilish smile and twirled a red lock of her between her fingers and said,

“Yes well, I suggest that Andy takes the lead, I’m sure she can relate to children much better, you know with her being one and all.”  
Miranda looked like she was about to breath fire and Andy nervously laughed and swallowed. “Lauren, your ex-husband may have been older than Andrea, but may I remind you that he introduced me to the juvenile horror that is the snap-back, not to mention the fact that he worked at the gym and referred to himself as ‘the Chad’.” 

Lauren winced and looked slightly offended, but said, “I know, I know, fuck Miranda I was only kidding, why do you always have to bring up that imbecile, looks like the cougar can bite. No, but seriously, Andy is absolutely delicious, congratulations you two, please do invite me over next time that I’m in town, I want to get to know young Andy.”  
Miranda narrowed her eyes and said, “Fine Lauren, thanks for the girls.” 

Andy was really starting to like Lauren, it was funny to see someone ruffle Miranda’s feathers, nobody else has the balls, and Andy knew Miranda adored her sister, even if she would never admit it. There must have been some cosmic flaw in the universe that caused Miranda-who was clearly destined to be an only child- to have such a fun and outspoken sister.

Miranda called the girls and told them that the four of them needed to talk. Andy sat nervously next to Miranda, hoping that this would go well.  
Miranda started, “Girls, Andrea and I have something to tell you. I hope that you won’t be upset, but Andrea and I are dating.”  
Caroline and Cassidy looked shocked but then smiled and then the questions began, 

“For how long?”

“So Andy, you really don’t like Miss Grey?”

“Mom do you really like Andy?”

Andy and Miranda smiled and answered all the questions, and then Andy said, “You know I love you girls so much, thank you for being so sweet.” And enveloped them both in a bear hug. The girls giggled, and Andy looked at Miranda who was positively glowing, Andy has never been so happy. She winked at Miranda and Miranda curled her lips into the most adorable smile that Andy had even seen.


End file.
